powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 13: Recap! It's Okay to Not be Lame!
is the thirteenth and final episode of Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger. The episode is a clip show of the previous 12 episodes Synopsis Nobou receives a DVD from the creator of the show telling their mistakes for the show. It hints at a second season (that ends up happening in the form of Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger Season 2). Plot Since their victorious battle against Doctor Z, the Akibaranger's powers were sealed away and the three returned to their regular, dull lives until one day a DVD arrives the cafe along with a letter from Saburo Hatte telling them they need to reflect on what they did wrong if they want any possibility of doing a second season of the show. Watching, the Akibarangers comment throughout the show on the various events of the series, including the Ludicrous Powers, Saburo Hatte starting to meddle with the show, Akagi being replaced as Akiba Red and the three realizing they were in a TV show which the girls claim destroyed the series. As they come up to the most recent episode, Akagi realizes the truth... rather than having them reflect on their mistakes, Saburo Hatte has filled up the half hour left in the schedule as cheaply as possible by creating a clip show and tricking the Akibarangers into commenting on the footage. Turning the DVD off, the three become desperate to do something to connect to a second series in the two mintues they have left and Akagi suggests giving the viewers some fanservice. Yumeria gets an idea and rushes the three into a closet while Hiroyo sings 'Heroic Lily' to the viewers before the three come back out dressed in accurate Akibaranger costumes and do a helmetless roll call. They then thank the viewers for watching, and encourage everyone to let Toei know their thoughts about the show. Akagi points out that if there's a second season, they will get to see things they expect in a Sentai show like an idol episode, a swapped character plot, combining mechas, a couple of extra members, an episode in Kyoto, a broken helmet at some point and hopefully some power-ups. With that the Akibarangers story comes to an end... but could they one day be back? Cast * Nobuo Akagi: * Mitsuki Aoyagi: * Yumeria Moegi: * Hiroyo Hakase: Tropes and References *The Akibarangers perform their first helmetless roll call in this episode, a tradition of Super Sentai since Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger. *DekaBlue and Black Condor appear when the Inordinate Powers are mentioned. *The end credits feature behind the scenes photos. *A graphic showing the Akibaranger A emblem appears in a similar way to the Go-Busters logo form up. *Despite being destroyed in the previous episode, Machine Itashar is still parked outside the Sentai Cafe. Destroyed mecha are often rebuilt in time for the VS movie team-ups. *The segments on the Akibaranger weapons have nods to Samurai Sentai Shinkenger's narration style, parodying lines from Shinkenger's combination sequences, the previews and the end of the episodes. The narration voiceover on these segments is by Hironori Miyata, narrator on Shinkenger. *The eyecatches used on this episode are made in the style of Showa Era Sentai eyecatches. *Wada Masato, Akiba Red's actor, is part of D-BOYS, the acting troupe mentioned by Yumeria. She's also poking fun at a recent trend on Sentai productions (and Riders too) of casting members from young male actors troupes as the leads. Notes *As implied, live shows, such as the Akibaranger Live Stage and Talk Show that took place a few days after this episode broadcasted. DVD/Blu-ray releases Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger Volume 4 features episodes 10-13: Ep. 10: The Bitter Curse of Z ― A New Chapter Begins, Ep. 11: The Replacement is Cool, Not Lame, Ep. 12: Lame-ale: Farewell, Deluded Sentai, and Ep. 13: Recap! It's Okay to Not be Lame!. Akibaranger DVD Vol 4.jpg|''Akibaranger'' Volume 4, DVD cover Akibaranger Blu-ray Vol 4.jpg|''Akibaranger'' Volume 4, Blu-ray cover Category:Sentai episodes Category:Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger Category:Season Finales